Paint it Black
by wakeupolder
Summary: Leyton Fic. You were warned. Chapter 12 is up and is very short. Sorry for the delay guys, I promise to be better with the next chapter. Please review. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**_Title: Paint it Black_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.. .or the song Paint it Black by The Rolling Stones  
_**

_

* * *

__I see a red door and I want it painted black_

_No colors anymore I want them to turn black_

Lucas pulled the car up to the curb in front of his house, not bothering to pull in the driveway. He shut the car off and dug in his pocket for his cell phone. He sighed, struggling with the thought of calling her. She had said that she needed time and he was trying to respect that. But he was worried about her, the way she had left the reception..

He scrolled thru the numbers until he came to hers and pressed send. After a few rings the voice mail picked up, hanging his head he got out of the car and walked up the sidewalk to his house. Lost in his thoughts, he never noticed the car parked on the other side of his house.

He walked into his bedroom and went straight to the dresser, throwing his keys down. He was starting to empty his pockets when he heard a sound behind him. Turning he saw Brooke sitting on his bed crying.

"Brooke, what is it?" he asked as he walked over to the bed and sat down beside her.

With tears in her eyes, she looked up "I just came by to tell you that I am going to say at Nathan and Haley's while they are gone" she brought her hand up to wipe the tears off her cheeks.

"Brooke," he sighed "I know you are mad at me, but you can stay here. We can work this out" he grabbed her hand and placed it between both of his.

"No," she cried "I can't stay here" she pulled away and stood up.

"Tell me what is going on" he questioned as he got up from the bed to walk around in front of her "When you left the reception you said that you had some thinking to do, and I respected that, especially after what I told you" he grimaced, "But there is something else going on, isn't there" He still could not believe that he had told her about the kiss. He took full responsibility for the kiss because he hadn't stopped her. In truth, he hadn't wanted to. But that hadn't been what they were fighting about…

She glanced away and drew her hands up to rub her arms. Still in her dress from the wedding he mistook her gesture for being cold. He shrugged out of his jacked and placed it around her shoulders. He saw a sad smile appear on her face as she looked up at him again.

"I just feel betrayed Lucas, and not just by you" She said shakily.

His stomach clenched "Brooke, Please don't be mad a Peyton" he pleaded "it's not her fault, I should have told you and I know that" he quickly continued "and I am sorry."

Her eyes narrowed "I have to go" she avoided his gaze as she walked toward the door

"Brooke" he started, only to be cut off by her

"No, Lucas" she half shouted, then took a deep breath to calm herself. "I have to clear my head, I need to get out of here" she paused "be by myself for a while. I'll call you when I figure some things out" she opened the door to leave.

"Wait" he called out to her, rushing across the room to grab her by the arm. "I understand" he smiled and shook his head "Just be careful and call me, no matter what time it is, just call my cell phone"

"Oh Shit!" she gasped

"What" he asked worriedly as she closed her eyes and shook her head. "Brooke" he said impatiently.

"My cell phone" she said irritably "I left it at Peyton's." She spat her name out.

"What is going on between you two? You were fighting before I told you about the.." she glared at him "before the wedding" he corrected.

"I don't want to talk about it" she refused and sighed "I guess I'll just go over and get it. God I hope she is not there" she said bitterly.

He grimaced and looked at her with the disappointment showing on his face.

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes and jerked her arm away. Pulling his jacked off she tossed it at him "I'll call you later" she walked out the door without another word.

He watched her leave, wondering just what in the hell was going on. Neither Peyton or Brooke would tell him, and he was beginning to get suspicious. This wasn't just another fight between them, this was serious.

He felt torn, he knew he needed to be there for Peyton but he knew Brooke didn't want him to talk to her. Their relationship was on shaky ground anyway, he didn't want to push it.

Why did he have to bring up the Chris Keller thing? "Stupid" he grimaced as he brought his hand up to smack his forehead.

His eyes were drawn to the door standing open. The door he had painted Black the day after he found out about Chris Keller and Brooke.

And Peyton had been there for him that day….

_flashback_

_(Pan across to Lucas at his back door, painting black over the red.)_

_Peyton walks up the steps and sits down " Painting while angry? That's original."_

_"Like cutting your hair." He says sarcastically_

_Peyton smiles, but it fades "I'm guessing you don't wanna talk about it."_

_"Good guess."_

_"Well, for what it's worth, Brooke feels awful"_

_"To be honest with you, Peyton, right now… that's not worth too much." _

_"OK, I know you're upset."_

_"No, not really. I'm more…" he pauses " disappointed… than I am upset". (goes back to painting)_

_"Luke, Brooke made a mistake, OK? Kinda like we did and she forgave us."_

_"Yeah, well she has a really funny way of showing it. But, you know what? She made it perfectly clear that we were non-exclusive. I made the mistake of thinking we were meant to be with each other. I won't make that mistake again."(Lucas finishes painting the door black.)_

_end flashback_

But he had, he had made the mistake of thinking the past could remain buried. That he could be happy, living a lie.

With a sigh, he shut the door and walked over to the closet, throwing the jacket down on the bed. He knew one thing, he had to get out of this tux. He paused at his desk, looking at his computer. Strictly out of habit, he clicked on her webpage. He was surprised to see she had her webcam on, but she wasn't in front of it.

He quickly sat down in his chair. Looking closer at the screen, he saw something ..

It was her. She was sitting on the floor beside her bed with her head in her hands. He sat watching anxiously as she finally lifter her head.

His heart nearly broke, the look on her face was pure anguish and he could tell she was crying.

Without hesitation he got up, grabbed his keys off the dresser and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

_I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes_

_I have to turn my head until my darkness goes_

"I will, Daddy and I love you too" Peyton faked another smile and watched her dad's face disappear as he signed off. She sighed heavily as she leaned back in her chair. The faint smell of burnt paper lingered in the air.

Alone Again, she thought looking at the black screen on the computer. She had known her dad would have to go back to work sometime, but she wished it wasn't so soon.

She missed her dad,

She missed Ellie,

She missed **him.**

She needed someone to talk to about the mess she had made. Someone to tell her it was going to be okay.

With a sigh she glanced out her window to the street below. The late afternoon sun was painting the world light orange. A stillness had settled over the streets below, only the sound of a car passing could be heard.

Just then she saw two girls rounding the corner, hand in hand they walked down the sidewalk. They were laughing and talking, seeing them brought back memories.

Her and Brooke at the mall shopping for clothes, in school her trying to pay attention and Brooke studying the anatomy of the captain of the football team, the time they went out on the boat just before Lucas came back..

Lucas. Ever since the whole mess the first time things just weren't the same. They had drifted apart, changed...

The sound of a cell phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts. Looking over to the corner of the desk, she saw it.

Brooke's cell phone. She reached out and picked it up holding it for a second. Knowing she shouldn't she flipped it open.

Seeing his name brought tears to her eyes. She quickly shut it and dropped it on the desk.

Trying to control the tears that threatened to flow, she got up from the computer and lay across her bed. She wondered what he was doing, where he was..

Quickly she shook her head. "Stop it, Peyton" she told herself.

But it wasn't that easy. "That's me inside your head" she remembered him saying those words to her once. He had been talking about a song, but how those words came back to haunt her now.

All this would not be happening, if she had just been honest about her feelings then. Why hadn't she, she thought, sitting up on the bed.

Fear.

That was why. It was the one thing that seemed to be a constant in her life. People came and went, but the fear was always there, except when she was with him.

He was always saving her, not always literally like that day at the school, but saving her little by little every day.

Before him, there had been a void. A darkness that he seemed to pull her out of, he could make her feel safe with a glance or a touch. He always seemed to say the right thing, and if he couldn't make the pain go away, he tried to make it easier to deal with.

He made her laugh, he made her remember, he made her **feel.**

Too long had she gone day by day without feeling. Most people didn't understand what that meant, they could not.

He was becoming a constant in her life too, how was she to be without him, now that Brooke had tried to turn him against her.

_flashback_

"_Hey you" he said as they grew closer._

"_Mmm" she half smiles_

"_So I have been informed to avoid you like the plague, what's up?"_

"_Look if Brooke doesn't want you to talk to me, it's fine" she fidgets with her hands nervous to be this close to him "I'll be okay" _

_He shakes his head, "Hey Peyton" he calls to her as she turns to walk off "You look nice" _

_end flashback_

'Nice,' she thought bitterly as she got off the bed and went in to the bathroom, 'I looked Nice.'

Looking at herself in the mirror, she began to get that feeling again. Blackness. It had gotten better for a while, but it was creeping back. That dark hole was opening up again threatening to swallow her.

Why would he love her? She questioned. She was plain, nothing special about her or her appearance.

"Just face it you aren't good enough, not pretty enough" She shouted at her reflection. "You aren't her." she choked hanging her head.

She stumbled away, the tears clouding her eyes as she tried to make her way back to the bed. Trying to sit on the bed, she wound up on the floor with a heavy thud.

Half turning, she leaned back on the bed, and continued to cry. Through the tears she could see the names written on the closet door.

With a strangled sob she yelled "You can't pick who you love!" at the door, at the situation.

Quickly looking away, her gaze fell on the trash can sitting on the floor where she had left it. The burnt paper mocking her, reminding her of what she had done, she brought her hands up and buried her face in them.

She was going to loose him.

'Brooke will tell him to choose and he'll pick her.' the voice inside her head taunted her.

Broken, she raised her head to look at his name on the door again, "And he will be out of my life" she finished the thought out loud, knowing it would kill her.

She realized that just the thought of loosing him hurt her more than the reality that she had lost Brooke.

More tears came and she didn't even attempt to wipe them from her face.

"Well, well what do we have here?" a sarcastic voice asked from the doorway.

She looked up to see Brooke leaning against her doorframe. Standing up and wiping the tears away, "What are you doing here, Brooke?"

"Oh, don't worry" she said with a smirk as she walked into the room "I'm not staying, I just forgot my cell phone" Picking it up off the desk, she waved it in front of Peyton's face.

Walking back toward the door she stopped in front of Peyton. With a mocking grin,

"Okay, I have to ask. What are the tears for? Stab someone else in the back?" she scorned.

"Brooke, I told you I was sorry and I mean it. I never wanted this to happen" her voice sounded foreign to her own ears.

She was just so tired, tired of apologizing, tired of feeling guilty..

"What did you think was going to happen, Peyton? How did you think I was going to react to you trying to steal my boyfriend, AGAIN" Brooke screamed at her.

"I didn't try to steal him, I just.." she started only to be cut off.

"Just stop, I know what you did, you slut" Brooke snarled.

"Slut?" Peyton snapped "that is funny coming from **you!**" she advanced on Brooke backing her in to the closet door.

"Hello Pot, this is Kettle calling" she continued, pointing her finger in Brooke's face

"Who has slept with half of Tree Hill High? Hmmmm" she cocked her head and pretended to have to think about it "Oh yeah, YOU !"

"How dare you try to turn this around on me, You are the back stabber, the liar, Peyton, and you know it."

"But I didn't lie, I told you the truth. Why does that bother you so much?" Peyton questioned "Lucas doesn't know, no one else knows.. except for Jake and trust me I am not telling anyone"

"Trust You?" Brooke half yelled "yeah look where that has gotten me."

"Poor me" Peyton whined imitating Brooke "Poor, poor me.. Lucas loves you, Brooke" she sighed the words threatening to choke her.

"You have him" she continued "what difference does it make that I have feelings for him?"

"What difference does it make? I thought I could trust you, I thought we were friends" she said shaking her head "But you have kept secrets from me again"

"Because I knew you didn't want to hear the truth"

"Oh, but Lucas did right?" Brooke sneered, fishing for what she knew to be true.

"No Brooke, I told you" Peyton let out an exasperated sigh, and brought her hand up to rub her forehead "I didn't tell Lucas, I told you"

Brooke let out a cynical laugh "Whatever Peyton.."


	3. Chapter 3

_I see a line of cars and they're all painted black_

_With flowers and my love both never to come back_

Lucas sighed impatiently as the car in front of him started to slow down. "Aww" he groaned "what is it?"

He needed to get to Peyton's and fast. Something was going on and he was damn well going to find out what. The look on her face..

A shudder ran over his body. He had be there for her, right now, he thought trying to crane his head out the window to see what was going on.

As people started pulling over to the side of the road, he saw the long black car being escorted by the police thru the streets. He pulled over, putting the car in park.

As the cars passed by him, he remembered the funeral procession from not long ago. Keith's funeral.

Regret washed over him, as he remembered their last moments together. Why hadn't he made Keith come out of the school with him? Then he would have been safe..

He would be here, for his mom .. for him. There were so many things he needed to talk to him about. He was trying to do the right thing, but it just kept getting harder and harder.

What would Keith say to him about the lies he had been telling lately, would he be disappointed in him. Or would he understand that he had to, that he was sticking by his word.

Doing what he had to do, trying to be the man Keith raised him to be. He wished he could ask him, could tell him he was sorry, that if he could do it differently…

Shaking his head, he knew Keith was gone and there was nothing he could do about it now. He had done what he thought was best, and if he hadn't Peyton might not be here.

He could not imagine loosing her too. To not have her in his life. Not seeing her face, not being able ..

A horn honking behind him shook him out of his daze. The road was clear and he was holding up traffic.

Pushing the thoughts from his head, he pulled the car into gear and pushed the gas pedal to the floor. Running a red light, and another, he immediately thought of her again.

She was alone .. and hurting. He tried pushing down on the pedal only to find there was no more to give.

After what seemed like an eternity, He pulled up to her house, seeing both cars still parked in the driveway. Jumping out of the truck he jogged to the door.

He didn't bother knocking, simply let himself in. Immediately he heard shouting coming from Peyton's room. He couldn't make out what they were saying as he quickly raced up the stairs.

When he reached the top step he heard Brooke say ""Oh, but Lucas did right?" and he instantly stopped. He knew it was wrong, but he had to know what was going on.

Hearing Peyton's ""No Brooke, I told you… I didn't tell Lucas, I told you" only made him that more anxious.

Just then he heard Brooke laugh "Whatever Peyton.. you know it is a good thing both of your moms are dead, so they don't have to see what a whore their daughter is."

Rage filled him, setting him in motion. He turned the corner into the room just in time to see Peyton punch Brooke in the mouth.

Catching her off guard, Brooke fell backward into the closet door. Peyton went after her, pulling her up by her shirt.

She could even feel her hand as she drew back and hit her again. The adrenaline that flowed thru her had left her numb.

Blinded by anger, she drew her arm back once again only to have a pair of strong arms come around her, pulling her back.

She fought against them, but it was no use. Like bands of steel they crossed over her arms surrounding her and pulling her against a warm chest.

Her breath was coming in short gasps and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, as a gravely voice said "Stop it Peyton, .. I am here now"

All of the fight drained from her. She went limp in his arms, with a whimper.

He held her tight against him and whispered "It's okay, I've got you"

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his arms around her. The world just slipping away for a moment.. a fleeting moment.

"You Bitch!" Brooke screamed pulling herself up off the door.

Anger filled her again as she focused on Brooke, who was holding her hand to her mouth.

"You busted my lip" she shrieked looking incredulously at Peyton.

She could feel his muscles tighten around her as she spat "You deserved it"

Brooke lunged for her, but Lucas being the quicker one came from behind her and stepped in front of Brooke

"Don't" he growled, putting his hand up between them.

Peyton could see the shock on Brooke's face as she abruptly stopped.

"Brooke, you need to leave" he barked to her.

"What?" she angrily shouted at him.

Peyton took a step forward only to have him reach around and grab her hand, pulling her up against his back. He wrapped her arm around his waist and held it there. Imprisoning her against his back.

"You heard me Brooke" he continued "you have done enough here"

"I can't believe you are taking her side" she whined "she busted my lip" holding her hand out to show him the blood.

His gaze never faltered "Get out!" He shouted and Peyton jumped, partly from the shout but the ...The tone of his voice was one she had never heard from him.

Brooke threw her shoulders back and stomped to the door. Turning back to throw a "Screw you both" over her shoulder before she walked out.

Lucas could feel her shaking against him, he turned to wrap his arms around her. He drew her against him , her arms climbing up his neck to cling to him. She turned her face into his throat as a sob escaped her.

"Shh" he whispered to her, reaching up to gently caress her hair "It's over now"

Peyton slowly began to calm as he continued to hold her.

Turning his head slightly, he placed a warm kiss on her forehead. Closing her eyes, she let herself enjoy the sensation for a minute longer.

Raising her head, she looked into his eyes and could see the pain written clearly in their blue depths as he said "I am sorry, Peyt."

He reached out and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. Her heart began to race as the memory of that day in the motel flooded her mind.

_flashback_

_She found the bracelet and the relief poured over her. Stumbling into over to him, _

"_Got it?" He asks concerned_

_(Peyton starts crying) _

"_Hey, it's okay. Everything's okay now, okay?" _

_She throws her arms around him, needing his strength. He holds her tight, placing a kiss on her forehead, breathing in her scent. She pulls back looking him in the eyes and kisses him, he quickly kisses her back. _

_His thumb stroking her jaw as he draws near for another kiss, their emotions racing, their hearts struggling to catch up.. _

_end flashback_

With a small gasp, she turned away from him and walked over to the bed.

"Hey" he softly called to her "you okay?"

She pushed the thoughts away and nodded "Yeah," sighing she continued "I'm fine" not bothering to turn around.

She was lying, he knew. "No you're not" he replied walking up behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders.

He felt her flinch. "Please don't" she begged, taking another step away from him.

Her emotions raw, she knew if he touched her again she would shatter. "Peyton?" the unease in his voice clear.

She forced herself to turn and look at him, "I am just tired, Luke" she breathed, realizing it was true.

"Today has just caught up with me" she said with a ghost of a smile.

Immediately he felt guilty, It had been a long day and she had been through so much. "Okay" he nodded walking around her to the bed. He pulled the covers back and patted the mattress looking back at her. "Come on."

Relief washed over her, he was going to leave so she could get some rest. She quickly walked over to the bed and climbed in. Settling in as he pulled the covers around her, she whispered "Thanks Luke."

He looked down at her and smiled "Don't, that is what I am here for."

She hadn't realized how tired she really was until she laid down. With a yawn, she closed her eyes. "I'll see you.." she stopped when she felt the mattress dip under his weight.

Her eyes flew open and she rolled over to look at him.

Lucas almost laughed out loud at the shocked look on her face. "When you wake up." He finished for her with a smirk.

"I'll be here" he nodded into her shocked face. "Get some sleep" he leaned his head back against the headboard.

Peyton sat up straight in the bed "No" she choked, then cleared her throat "No, Lucas I couldn't ask you to do that"

"You didn't ask" he winked

"Really Lucas, I'll be fine" she nodded

"Peyton, I am not leaving you" he said firmly.

She knew she wouldn't win when he got that look in his eye. This was ridiculous, she could sleep in the same bed with him. She had done it before.

Drawing a deep breath, she lay back down. She just needed to pull herself together. "Fine, but I snore" she quipped as she turned over on her side, away from him.

Hearing his chuckle, she pulled at the covers and punched her pillow. He never made a sound, never moved. But every nerve in her body was aware that he was there.

There is no way, I am ever going to fall asleep with him here, she thought as her eyes drifted shut.

He heard her steady breathing and knew she was asleep. Stubborn little thing, he thought with a smile, always afraid to let people in. But the smile faded when he remembered what Brooke said to her.

What had they been fighting about? He shook his head, it didn't matter. Nothing gave Brooke the right to say that, he thought venomously, Nothing. Peyton was obviously already upset when Brooke had gotten there. He had seen her on the ..

Webcam, he thought as he gently got off the bed as not to disturb her. He walked over to the computer and turned it off.

What would have happened if he hadn't seen her. She would have beaten Brook to a pulp, he smirked, and rightly so. He sighed looking down, his gaze fell on the wire trash can.

"What the hell" he muttered reaching down and picking up the burnt paper.

Most of it was gone, and what was left was scorched brown and black. But he knew what it was. Quickly he looked up at the empty place on her wall where it had hung.

What else had gone on here today?

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft moan from the bed. He looked over at her as she restlessly turned over.

Her tortured voice cutting thru him "I didn't tell Lucas"

He dropped the paper back into the can and rushed to her. Climbing under the covers, he reached for her. "I won't tell him, Brooke, I won't" she sobbed

Anger welled in him as he pulled her to him, her head resting on her chest. "Shh" he whispered, rubbing her shoulder and down her back.

At once her restlessness stilled, she pulled a hand up and placed it on his chest and turned her face upward to seek a more comfortable spot.

His breath caught. She was so beautiful, he thought as he gazed into her upturned face.

So achingly beautiful, inside and out.

He had never known anyone like her and he knew he never would, she was one of a kind.

"And she could have been yours" A bitter voice inside his head goaded him.

He frowned, he had tried so hard to push those feelings down. She only wanted him as a friend. She loved Jake. He knew those things, but he couldn't help the way he felt inside.

And he felt alive with Peyton. Day by day he walked around in a fog, just hoping for the chance meeting with her.

A glance, a touch, the talks about nothing.. about everything. Even if it was a few brief moments, they got him thru the day, He lived for those moments.

Heaving a sigh, he shook the thoughts from his head. She was his friend and if that was all he could have with her, he would gladly take it.

Stifling a yawn, he leaned his head over to rest his cheek on the top of her head. He would always be there for her, to protect her, to love her.

He drifted off to sleep with a small smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

_I see people turn their heads and quickly look away_

_Like a new born baby it just happens every day_

When he woke up, he had the same smile. She was pressed against him, and he lay there indulging himself in the feel of her body.

Drawing a deep breath, he caught the familiar scent of jasmine that always seemed to linger around her.

When his body tautened in response he knew he had to put distance between them. He pulled back, trying to gently untangle her body from his.

He stopped when he heard her throaty "No". She stirred seeking his warmth.

He quickly got off the bed, turning back to cover her up. He leaned down and pressed a light kiss on her forehead.

She pulled at the covers, content again. He glanced at the clock, 6:30, they had slept for almost an hour. But he knew she needed more.

He decided to run out, knowing he had to hurry to beat her before she woke up. He walked toward the door, pausing to glance over his shoulder at her.

She looked so peaceful lying there, his heart ached. With a sigh, he turned and left the room.

"Hey Mom" he yelled as he walked into his bedroom. He went straight for his closet and pulled down a gym bag. His eyes fell on it…

"Hey whazzz up?" his mom quipped from the doorway of his room.

"Mom" he whined poking his head out of the closet "I thought we talked about that"

She stuck her tongue out at him and advanced further in the room. He ducked back in the closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"Fine" he heard her concede. He was shoving clothes the bag when she walked up to the closet.

"What's wrong, Lucas" she said with concern

"I'm fine Mom" he assured her looking up at her.

He could hear the relieved breath she expelled as she sat down on the bed. "So what is going on?" she gestured toward the bag.

He sat the bag down on the floor "It's Peyton"

The alarm came back to her face and he quickly continued "Her and Brooke got into a fight, a bad one"

"What happened?" Karen questioned

"Well, I don't really know I just got there in time to hear the last of it" he paused to run his hand through his hair spiking it up even more "to hear Brooke say something very nasty to Peyton" he glanced down.

"Lucas I am sorry, I know that had to be hard to see. What did you do?" she searched his face.

"I made Brooke leave and I stayed with Peyton, she is pretty destroyed Mom" he finished sadly.

"So why did you leave her?"

"Because she was asleep, and I needed to tell you were I was, what was going on. And" he grinned at her "I needed to ask you if I could stay with her tonight."

Karen drew a deep breath and started to shake her head. "Please" he pouted "she is all alone, her dad is gone again, and she has no one"

He could see his mom weakening, she always had a soft spot for Peyton. "Mom she needs a friend" he pleaded.

"And you don't think Brooke will come back to work things out" she looked doubtfully at him.

"No Mom, you didn't hear her. I saw a side of her that I haven't seen in a long time" he frowned

Karen stood up from the bed and reached out to touch his shoulder. "Lucas, don't jump to conclusions, you said yourself that you didn't hear the whole argument" she rubbed her hand up and down his arm "How do you know Peyton hadn't said something equally harsh to Brooke?"

He shook his head "No she didn't, I didn't have to be there, Peyton doesn't have a cruel bone in her body" he said with certainty.

His mom nodded, "You are right, she doesn't" expelling a breath. "Okay, you can stay" he hugged her.

"Thanks Mom" he turned and picked up the bag. He grabbed a couple more things, put them in the bag and started toward the door.

"Lucas" she called to him "Take care of her"

He never looked back. She heard his "I will" just before the door shut behind him.

Peyton woke up knowing he wasn't beside her. Sitting up in the bed, she looked around the room. "Lucas" she called.

No response. He was definitely gone. Probably to look for Brooke, she thought sadly. She didn't blame him really, it just hurt. He had said he would be here when she woke up.

She got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. Turning on the faucet, she cupped her hands under the water. Why was she so upset?

She hadn't wanted him to stay.. She told him to go.

"But you didn't want him to" she muttered as she splashed the water on her face. Grabbing a towel, she pressed it to her face and walked out of the bathroom.

"I've got food" a voice startled her. She squealed and dropped the towel.

He was standing in the doorway with a bag slung over his shoulder and take out in his hands.

"Sorry" he chuckled "Guess you didn't hear me come in" he walked over to the bed to put the bags down.

"No screaming like a girl is my new Hello" she said sarcastically, trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach.

He hadn't left her, she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face.

"Ha, Ha," he retorted looking back at her, seeing her smile made him smile.

Neither of them moved, they just stood there lost in each other. Peyton was the first to break the contact, looking away she walked over to the end of the bed.

"Food? Great let's dig in" she reached out to grab one of the paper sacks, when his hand shot out and grabbed hers.

Her eyes snapped up to look at him "First things first" he said in a low tone that made her heart skip a beat.

"I need to get out of these clothes" he flashed a grin and her heart stopped this time.

Her mouth fell open "Huh?" she squeaked

"Peyton, I have been in this tux about 6 hours too long" he let go of her arm.

She could feel the blush crawl up her neck. "Some of us didn't get to come home and change" his mouth twisting up in one corner.

She would have sworn her face was on fire, she groaned inwardly. "Sorry, I didn't realize" she stammered looking down.

"Hey" he reached out and hooked his finger under her chin to pull it up so he could look at her "I was just messing with you"

Struggling to get a grip on her emotions, she forced a smile to her face "I know, but you are messing with my grub time" she cracked cocking her head at him.

His hand fell away as he laughed at her "I am so sorry" he looked at her "Can you give me 15 minutes" he questioned still grinning at her.

With an exasperated sigh, she looked at him "I guess. But if you're not done by then I am starting without you" She joked turning away from him to walk to the desk.

"Yes Ma'am!" he retorted clicking his heels and saluting her "15 minutes on the dot, ma'am"

She picked up a pen and threw it at him. He easily ducked it "Hey" he exclaimed pointing his finger at her.

She laughed and pointed her finger back at him "You started it" He just laughed again and walked into the bathroom.

Peyton heard the door click and let out the breath she had been holding. She was going to have to get a grip on herself. I am acting like a fool, she chided herself.

Something sure smelt good, she thought as she glanced over to the bed. "Well this is going to be interesting" she muttered as she stared at the gym bag still lying were he had left it.

Turning of the water and pulling back the curtain, Lucas grinned. He was going to have time to spare. He quickly dried off and stepped out of the shower. His grin faded as he looked around for his bag.

"Shit" he grumbled, wrapping the towel around his waist.

"Hey Peyton" he weakly called out. When she didn't answer he walked toward the door. "Peyton" he called louder.

When she still didn't reply, he made up his mind to just go out and get the damn thing. Maybe she had fallen back asleep, he thought as he turned the door knob. He held his breath as he opened the door.

A piece of paper rustling caught his attention. Taped to the door was a note:

Forgetful much? Didn't want you to strain yourself

trying to impress me with your muscles, so I'll be downstairs.

He laughed out loud, he was going to get her for that. He retrieved the bag and walked back into the bathroom.

Opening the cabinet, Peyton pulled out two plates and fought the urge to go rip the note down. When she wrote it she was trying to be casual, funny, but she knew it just wound up sounding goofy.

Sighing, she placed the plates on the table and turned to the counter. Pulling the drawer open she grabbed two forks and realized she didn't even know what they were eating.

Tossing the forks down beside the plates, she opened one of the bags. The smell of garlic hit her in the face.

Wrinkling her nose she reached into the bag, he would never know. Just then she heard Lucas coming down the stairs, she pulled her had back guiltily.

When he turned the corner she was sitting in the chair, looking a little too innocent. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes.

"You nibbled, didn't you?"

With a dramatic gasp, she huffed "I did not! How dare you imply that I am not a woman of my word"

He looked skeptically at her "You thought about it though"

"Whatever" she sighed "you don't know me" she fell into their usual banter.

"Oh yes I do" he grinned walking over to stand next to her.

She smiled up at him "Enough jabber, I am starving"

He laughed and opened the other bag, he pulled out a flimsy metal container with a logo she recognized. She gasped "Is that from Demo's?"

He looked over at her with a twinkle in his eye and nodded.

"I have been wanting to try that place"

"I know, I heard you tell Haley the other day" He didn't look up, he was pulling the bread from the bag.

She stared at him. "You remembered"

He stopped and looked longingly at her "I remember lots of things"

Her breath caught in her throat and she quickly looked away. Fidgeting she got up and walked over to the fridge. "Coke?" she asked avoiding his gaze.

Lucas could have kicked himself, he hadn't meant to say that it just slipped out. "Yeah" he grinned wanting to lighten the mood "Ready to eat until we are sick?"

"Oh hell yeah" she returned "Catch" she tossed the coke at him.

"Hey Peyton" he started as he loaded both of their plates with lasagna "I heard you went to see Jake, how is he?" he questioned, needing the reminder of Jake to keep his emotions in check.

"He is good" she nodded looking at her plate as he sat it down in front of her.

"So how are you two" he probed sensing that something was not right.

"We're good." She nodded,

"So Pete?" he jabbed

"Pete was a momentary diversion from reality" she sighed "You know what I mean?"

He nodded looking her in the eyes "All to well"

She smiled quickly changing the subject "let's eat", she cut in to her lasagna and brought it to her mouth. "Mmmm" she closed her eyes.

"Good?" he chuckled

"Mmm Hmm" she grunted as she brought another fork full up to her mouth. He just grinned and turned his attention back to his own food.

The rest of the meal was quiet. They talked now and then about random things, but for the most part they both just enjoyed the comfortable silence.


	5. Chapter 5

_I look inside myself and see my heart is black_

_I see my red door and it has been painted black_

The dishes done, they went back up to her room. She went and sat in the chair pulling her legs up with her as he plopped down on the bed.

He groaned and put his hand on his stomach "I ate too much" he admitted.

"You think" she giggled as he shot her a glance.

"Peyton" he started in a serious tone. She steeled herself for the words, he was going to have to go. She fought the sadness that enveloped her and looked at him.

"What happened?" he finished quietly.

Her eyes widened, and she looked down playing with her pant leg nervously. "I don't want to talk about it"

"Peyt" he started

"No Luke, I don't want to do this." She angrily looked at him. "There are some things you can't help me with." She felt as if her heart had shriveled and died in her chest.

The one person who was always saving her, could not save her from herself. She knew she could not tell him, she would just loose him too.

"Peyton, please" he got up from his spot on the bed and crossed the room to kneel in front of her. "You can talk to me" he nodded, searching her face.

She shook her head, the action causing her hair to fall down into her face. "I know, I just.." she faltered, tears coming to her eyes.

"Hey" he reached out and touched her leg "I am here for you, don't keep it all in"

She looked up at him and his heart nearly broke as he watched a single tear trickle down her cheek.

"I can't" she pushed his hand away to stand up and brush past him. "I can't" she choked.

He quickly crossed the room to stand before her "Peyt" he grabbed her by the shoulders, "I overheard what you told Brooke," he saw the worried look come to her face.

"that you didn't tell me" his blue eyes boring into hers.

She shook her head fiercely "You misunderstood" she stammered.

"No, you said it again in your sleep 'I didn't tell Lucas'" he pushed.

She cringed. She talked in her sleep. Again.

"Tell me what Peyton?"

Her mind was racing. She couldn't tell him. "That she wasn't going to stay here anymore" she lied closing her eyes. "She didn't want you to worry about us.. her"

It sounded pathetic even to her. "You're lying" she heard him say sternly. She opened her eyes "Please" she pleaded with him.

He could see the torture in her eyes as she begged "Don't make me do this." He almost gave in, but he stopped himself. He had to know, he couldn't help her if he didn't know.

He released her and strode to the desk, bending down he picked up the burnt paper and heard her small gasp. He came back to stand before her, holding the paper up to her.

"What the hell happened to this" he almost shouted seeing her bring her hand up to her heart. He knew he had hit a nerve.

The tears flowing freely now, Peyton felt trapped. He found the drawing, she thought, what am I going to do now. She couldn't think. He was standing there waiting for an answer from her and her mind had gone blank.

The lies had run out. Part of her was glad, she was so tired of lying. But the other part was afraid.

"Peyton" he pulled her out of her thoughts. Putting one hand on her waist and the other up to her cheek he gently stroked it "tell me"

Drawing in a shaky breath she whispered "I burnt it."

Well that was a start, he thought, so she had burned it, not Brooke. But "Why" he questioned out loud.

Peyton tried to pull away from him, but he held her tight. Forcing her to face him, face the truth, but she knew she would run from it again today.

"Lucas, I can't do this" she sobbed "I have already lost Brooke, I can't loose.." she choked on the tears.

He drew her to him, embracing her. Her sobs were tearing at his heart "Okay" he soothed "okay, we will talk about it later" he rubbed her back gently.

Her cries softened and she reached up to the base of his neck to tug at his hair. His whole body tightened. The embrace had started as one of comfort, but feeling her soft curves press against him sent desire coursing thru him. Willing himself to remain passive, he continued to hold her.

Peyton felt him tense and she knew he wanted to pull away, but she clung to him. She just wanted a few more minutes then she would let him go.

She memorized everything about the moment, his smell, his touch, the way he felt. She knew in the days to come she could visit this memory and it would torture her.

Drawing a shallow breath, she pulled from the embrace. Stepping back so their bodies were no longer touching. Only their hands lingered, his on her arms and hers on his chest.

"It's getting late, you better go" she told him dismally.

"I am not going any where" he shook his head and smiled at her.

"But Bbb ..Brooke" she stumbled on the name, as she brought her hand up to wipe the tears from her face.

He gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away "How many times to I have to tell you, This is not about Brooke" he smiled at her as he brought his hands up to cup her face and wipe her tears away with his thumbs

"It's about you" he pulled her head toward him and placed his forehead against hers.

Her heart fluttered in her chest as he lifted his head to solemnly look in her eyes and continued "You need a friend" his throat almost closed with the word "and I need to make sure you are okay, so that means I stay."

He smiled down at her and her already churning stomach flipped again. "Okay, but no more talks" she threatened, turning from him to sit down on the bed.

"Deal, but only for tonight" he warned, sitting down beside her.

"So what do we do now?" she questioned wringing her hands in her lap, nervous about having a boy in her room for the first time in years. If the situation would have been any different she would have found it funny.

Knowing it was too late to go out, he thought for a moment. As if a light bulb had literally went off he beamed "Well how about I pull your dad's TV in here and we watch movies until we fall asleep" he offered.

Nodding she smiled up at him "That sounds good." She watched him as he walked out of her room to go into her father's.

Sighing heavily, she glanced back at the closet doors. Setting her jaw, she decided that she would definitely have to do something about that. She wasn't going to sit here and look at that for the rest of her life. She remembered having some..

"Got it" he grunted, straining to come in the door carrying the television, turning as not to bump it on the frame.

"Luke" she laughed "it was on a stand that had wheels, you didn't have to carry it dork"

Putting the TV down at the foot of her bed, he straightened back up with a groan "Now you tell me" as he shot back out of the room, only to return seconds later rolling the stand in the doorway.

Smirking at him, she scorned "Now you get the stand?"

Looking back at her with a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth "Got to have something to sit it on" he gestured toward the TV.

Shaking her head, "You are definitely a "Put the cart before the horse" kinda guy, huh Luke?" she retorted as she walked over to stand in front of the cart.

"What are you complaining about, you got to see my muscles in action" he quipped bringing one arm up to flex it for her.

She laughed and playfully smacked him in the chest, "Okay hero, now you get to put it all together while I go make us some popcorn and drinks"

He rolled the stand over to the closet door, "How can you eat again?" he called to her retreating back.

"It's a gift" she threw over her shoulder and walked out.

As the credits rolled across the screen Lucas fought sleep. He smiled looking down a Peyton, who had her head resting on his chest. She had laid down about 30 minutes into the movie, claiming that she was just getting comfortable. He had known then that she would be out soon.

She'd had such a rough day, it was no wonder she was wore out, emotionally and physically. It seemed every time she let someone in her life, allowed herself to trust them, they let her down. And he was no exception.

He had hurt her. He knew it and he had tried so hard to make it up to her. Hoping that one day, he could erase that memory of her telling him that he hadn't been a friend to her.

_flashback_

"_So uh…" he walks slowly into her room "I saw.. you cut out of lunch today. Just… wanted to know how you were doing." Peyton looks down and shrugs slightly "Been better"He tilts his head, seeing that she is on the verge of tears, he walks toward her. "Hey..Come here"Peyton closes the distance between them and goes willingly into his arms He gestures toward the bed. "Sit down" _

_They sit on the edge of her bed. Peyton sighs and looks down_

"_So do you know who wrote it? On your locker." She looks up at him and shakes her head "No. I don't even wanna know. I just want it to all… go away. Just… all of it."Lucas looks at her bedside table and sees the torn up picture of Jake and Jenny. Feeling regret, He picks it up.  
_

"_You miss Jake huh?"Peyton glances at him "You should go""Peyton?"Peyton struggles "No– Yo - OK. You can't just walk in here and ask me something like that!" she pauses " When is the last time we even had a conversation about something real?" Lucas is taken back "I just thought you could use a friend" he says defensively"Yeah, I could use a friend, you know but you" she points her finger at him "don't qualify as that anymore, Lucas, because a real friend would know about all the crap I've been dealing with lately." His chest tightens and a worried look comes to his face "Like what?"All the fight drains from her, he doesn't have a clue "Just go. Please"  
_

_He starts toward the door nodding "OK. I'll go" he pauses in the doorway " Whatever you think… I really do care about you, Peyton" as he walks out._

_End flashback_

That was why he had called him. He was what she wanted. "Jake" he murmured, the name bitter in his mouth. He liked Jake, he really did, but he hated the fact that he now held the part of her heart the he himself wanted.

Shaking his head he sighed, Why couldn't he just let go? But he knew that deep down he could never let her go.

She was a part of him. The best part, he thought with a crooked grin. She made him a better man.

Looking across the darkened room, he felt a calm spread over him.

Outside he could hear the wind blowing, bringing with it a summer storm. Just then he began to hear the rain begin to rap on the window.

Pulling her a little closer to him, he settled in with a content sigh. What was it about the black of night, the darkness, that soothed him?

Looking down at her sleeping form once again, he conceded that it was not the night that soothed, it was her. When he was with her he felt a peace that he hadn't known in a long time.

Not even when he was with Brooke. His forehead creased at the thought of the brunette. He hadn't even really thought about her, other than to wonder what was going on between the former friends.

He knew they were going to have to talk. Maybe she would finally tell him what was going on, that way he could help Peyton face it.

Why did it always come back to her? He thought with a grimace as his eyelids fluttered shut.


	6. Chapter 6

**Screwed this up at first.. sorry about that.. Please review**

_Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to fact the facts_

_It's not easy facin' up when you whole world is black_

Surrounded by her, he woke. Her hair flowing on his chest, her arms curled around him, the smell of her lingering in his nose, he fought the daylight, just wanting more. More time with her and away from the world. He was almost scared to breathe, that it would shatter the moment.

Sadly he realized that the day would come whether he wanted it to or not. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was still early. Well early in Peytonville, he thought with a smirk, She would be out for another hour at least.

He heard his cell phone ringing forcing him to face the day. Reluctantly pulling himself from her embrace, he walked over to the desk and picked up the cell phone. Looking at the caller id it read "out of area" he wondered who it could be, but before he could answer it quit ringing.

"Huh" he shrugged and dropped it in his pocket. He turned back to look at her sleeping form. She had had another bad dream last night. Her muffled cries woke him, wrenching his heart as she sobbed into his chest.

Eventually it subsided and she fell back into the serenity of sleep. He didn't think she even woke up.

He felt he needed to do something more for her, to make her feel better, make her smile again.

An idea stole his thoughts away from everything else. He knew what he wanted to do. Smiling he turned back to the desk and scribbled a quick note to her.

He walked over and placed it in the vacant spot where he had just lain. He grabbed his gym bag and walked out.

lplplplp

Standing in line at the grocery store, his cell phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and glanced at the caller id. "out of area" again, irritated he flipped the phone open and uttered "Hello?" the wonderment clear in his voice.

'Bout time you answered" was the response from the familiar voice on the other end.

A smile quickly came to his face, "Looser, How's the honeymoon?" He moved forward in the line and placed his items on the conveyor belt.

"Well it's raining all the time, what do you think" Nathan chuckled

"Okay?" he laughed "why do I think I don't want to know" He looked at the clerk who told him his total, pulling out his wallet he focused on the conversation again.

"You don't. Sorry for bringing it up" he heard the smile in his brother's voice as he paid for his things, grabbed the bag and walked toward the doors.

"So where is Hales?" he asked, walking down the sidewalk to his parked car. Opening the door, he tossed the bag onto the passenger seat.

"We went out and saw some sights this morning and got drowned, so she wanted to take a hot shower"

Jumping in to the car, Lucas nodded into the phone "Well I am glad ya'll are having a good time"

There were a few brief moments of silence. "Nate, did I loose you?" Lucas pulled the phone back to look at the display. He had plenty of bars, confirming a good signal.

Bringing the phone back to his ear just in time to hear "No, I just.." Nathan paused.

Curious, he questioned "Just what? You Okay?"

Sitting in the car, he glanced around to see if anyone needed his parking spot. Satisfied that no one was waiting on him, he settled back in to the seat.

He heard Nathan draw a deep breath and he waited patiently to see what was going on. "Okay, not to get all girly on you or anything, but" Nathan grumbled, bringing a fresh grin to Lucas' face "I'm worried about you" he rushed the last part out.

"Aww" Lucas mocked "you do love me"

"Shut up, Man" Nathan irritably sighed, and continued "I am serious, are you ..okay?"

"Nathan, where is this coming from" He questioned with a laugh.

"Well ever since the rehearsal dinner, I have had this feeling.." he paused "that maybe you need someone to talk to and I know with Keith being gone…and well Dad being Dad...I mean you don't have anyone to"

"Nathan" Lucas interrupted "I really appreciate it, I do.. but you are on your honeymoon, Dude. Don't worry about me, I am fine, Seriously Have fun!"

Nathan laughed "Oh don't worry I am, but I just want you to know .. well that I am here for you if you need anything."

Lucas felt the sting of tears come to his eyes, He was so grateful to have his brother in his life. They had had their share of problems, like anyone, but now they were not only brothers, but friends.

"Thanks, Nathan, that means a lot, but don't get all gushy on me" he quipped trying to lighten the mood.

"Whatever, I can still whip you" Nathan retorted.

"Hey, heart condition here .. you big Bully!" he joked

Nathan's tone turned serious again "Still flawed?" he questioned.

_flashback  
"There's nothing wrong with my heart, Nate" he told him, knowing it was a lie. _

_"Yeah? That's what you said after you car accident" Nathan paused remembering the conversation "You told me you didn't wanna be afraid to live your life"_

_"That's right" _

_"Well I don't buy it, Luke. I think there's something in your heart you're running from" _

_Lucas looks away unable to hold his gaze "OK, what are you: psychic?" _

_"You can make jokes about it all you want" he paused to make the point "but you know there's a girl you had feelings for" Nathan said with conviction. _

_Unnerved, Lucas stumbled "Nathan.." _

_"Look me in the eye. Tell me I'm wrong." _

_Lucas looks at him, but can't say it _

_"See? Now you can be mad at me all you want; you can say your heart's fine… but till you tell this girl how you feel.." he shrugs "Your heart's gonna be flawed. You need to talk to her Luke."_

_End flashback_

"Lucas?" Nathan called to him. "Yeah" he grunted, still lost in the memory.

"Lost you there for a minute"

"Trip down memory lane" was all he replied.

"Ahh. . see any broody blondes on the way?" Nathan quipped and Lucas could just picture the smirk on his face.

"Yeah, and don't say it" he snapped.

"Hey don't get mad at me, I am not the one who has been running all this time"

"I have not been…" Lucas stopped,

"Yes you have and you know it. Dude, listen if there is one thing I have learned, it is that you can't run forever. It catches up with you."

"What does?" Lucas asked confused.

"The Truth" Nathan said "and I think it has finally caught up with you, hasn't it?"

He glanced over at the grocery bag and drew a deep breath. "Nathan.." he grumbled, wanting to deny it.

"Don't Luke. I am just saying, you turned away from your feelings once, don't make the same mistake again"

"Okay Dr. Phil" he smirked

"Fine," Nathan conceded "I am done. I have to get off here anyway before Haley catches me not ready to go"

"And she'll tan your hide" Lucas quipped, grateful for the lighter tone in conversation.

"Yeah and I might like it" Nathan jeered with an evil laugh.

Groaning Lucas shut his eyes "Ewww, TMI Dude !"

"That is what you get man, okay well we will see you in a couple of days"

"Nathan" Lucas quickly continued "Thanks"

"No worries" he heard Nathan reply before the click that ended the conversation.

Looking out the window, he saw the cars passing by on the street. Nathan was right, he thought with a sigh, he had been running long enough.

It had started as a way of protecting himself, he didn't want to be hurt again. Didn't want to open his heart only to have it torn out again. But he was hurting anyway. And he knew he was hurting the people he cared about. It was time he faced it head on, time to stop living the lie.

With a decisive nod, He started the car and pulled away from the curb.


	7. Chapter 7

_No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue_

_I could not foresee this thing happening to you_

The sun streaming through the window roused Peyton from her sleep. Sitting up, she stretched, and looked over to the empty side of the bed seeing the note on the pillow.

She picked it up and opened it.

_Hey you, Morning. I made some coffee for you, but depending on what time it is when you see this, you might not want it. Meet me at my house at 11:30, I have plans for us. Nothing special, but don't be late._

_Lucas_

_P.S. Lunch Plans so don't eat too much before you get here._

She couldn't stop the smile that broke on her face. "I have plans for us" she re-read the line out loud. Don't eat? She looked over at the clock, 8:38. Well she could do that, maybe.

She jumped off the bed and ran down the steps to the kitchen. Grabbing a cup from the cabinet, she grabbed the coffee pot and breathed in the scent. Nothing woke her up like coffee.

She filled the cup with the black liquid and turned to look out the kitchen window. The day was just beginning, shaking all the darkness away, coming alive. With a smile, she thought that the same could be said for her.

She took a sip of the coffee, grimacing at the stout flavor. Lucas liked his coffee strong, she remembered, smiling slightly at the memory of the last time she had drank coffee with him.

"You look happy" he had told her, as they watched Pete and Brooke talking about making eggs. She remembered smiling at him and saying the same. It was amazing, she thought as she leaned her hip on the kitchen counter and continued to look out the window, the lies we tell others, tell ourselves.

She hadn't been happy, she had been struggling to find that feeling, the one she had lost so long ago.

"The feeling you get when you are with him" the voice in her head smirked. Smiling, she could help but think that something had changed ..awakened.

Shaking her head, she pushed away from the counter allowing one last glance out the window.

Holding the cup strongly so she wouldn't spill it, she ventured back up the stairs. Walking into her bedroom she remembered she was supposed to talk to her dad. So she went straight to the computer and signed on.

Seeing that he wasn't on yet, she sighed and took a sip of the coffee. Looking down, she spotted her sketch pad on the corner of her desk. For the first time in a long time she had the itch to draw. Reaching over to grab it, she searched the desk for a pencil. Finding one hiding under her keyboard, she flipped the book open.

Closing her eyes, the picture came to her. The image so clear she wanted to get it down before it faded, before time distorted the memory.

The thing about drawing was that you needed inspiration to draw. Needed something that made you ache to draw. Whether it be a good thing or bad thing, something had to rouse the hunger in you to capture the moment on paper.

Having felt cold, she hadn't been motivated enough to want to draw anything. Something had changed that, she thought with a ghost of a smile on her face. Or rather Someone.

Pausing, she looked at his face and smiled.

Her fingers flew across the paper, making the shapes come together quickly. Using her pinkie to shape here and there, she lost herself in the scene before her.

_((Ping))_

She looked up to see her dad's IM "Hey honey, Sorry I am late. Been really busy. The webcam is out. One of the guys knocked it off the table last night"

She lay her sketch pad back down on the desk.

"Sorry about that Daddy, so are you good?" she quickly typed worried that he may be lying about the webcam being broken. Ever since the scare of loosing him she couldn't help the anxiousness that welled inside her.

"I am fine, Peyton, Promise."

Sighing she felt her body relax. "Okay, so are you still coming home on Wednesday?"

"Yes, Wednesday afternoon"

She was glad he was coming home "Good, you owe me a movie and dinner. Cause you flaked out last time"

"I remember. I am ready. So are you and Brooke staying out of trouble?"

Peyton's smile quickly faded, he didn't know. He had left before the rehearsal dinner. Not wanting him to worry about her, she typed "You know I don't get into trouble"

Well it wasn't a lie, she just wasn't telling him the whole truth. She didn't want him to worry about her, after the shooting he was almost over protective. As if she hadn't functioned all these years without him under her all the time. She didn't want to sound ungrateful, but some breathing room was nice.

"Sure. I know. Are you sure everything is okay there?"

She looked down at the drawing remembering what he had said to her last night and quickly typed "I am sure."

"Good. I have to go. I'll try to get on in the morning, if not definitely the next day."

"Okay Daddy, I love you and be careful"

"I will. Love you too." He signed off.

She sighed and looked up at the clock, "Oh well, he said not to be late, so that means be early, right" she giggled as jumped out of the chair and went to take a shower.

* * *

As she pulled up to the curb in front of Lucas' house, she glanced at her watch, 11:03.. definitely early. Smiling she looked in the rearview mirror, checking to make sure her hair wasn't all over her head. She loved riding with the top down, the feel of the wind on her face. The freedom of it. But it could do a number on one's hair, she thought with a grimace as she smoothed it back down with her hands.

Stepping from the car, she stood with one foot on the pavement and one on the rocker panel of the car. Glancing up at the porch, she took a deep breath. She was more nervous than usual at the idea of being around him. It was as if something had changed over the past two days.

She could have sworn last night when he held her that it was more than a friendly hug. Could he have feelings for her too, she wondered as she closed the door to her car. Did he long to see her, hear her voice, the way she craved those things with him?

Was that the reason for all this? The reason he was always there.

Just then lyrics to one of her favorite songs played in her mind. "_Every minute from this minute now, We can do what we like anywhere, I want so much to open your eyes, __Cause I need you to look into mine.._"

Hope fluttered in her as she walked up the steps to his door. At the last step she paused, seeing the door to his bedroom stood open.

She smiled at the thought of what he had planned for them. As corny as it sounded, just being with him was special enough for her.

She made the last step and turned to stand in the open door way.

The sight before devastated her. There they were in the middle of his bedroom, their arms around each other, Lucas and Brooke. Her head resting on his shoulder, exactly where hers had been the night before.

Stifling a sob as so not to be seen, she turned and ran down the steps to her car. Once inside, she allowed the agonized cry to escape her.

How could she have been so stupid. She thought as she started the car and pulled away from the curb. She should have known that his gesture was only one of friendship. That his true feelings were for Brooke.

She didn't think it possible, but her heart actually hurt. All her life she had heard the term "broken heart", but until now she never realized how true it was. The ache spread throughout her chest making it difficult to breathe.

The tears streamed down her face as it occurred to her how the drive over had been filled with happiness and the drive home with hopelessness.

Dragging herself into the house, she flung herself across her bed. Feeling like a fool, she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Brooke was back. For a while she hadn't even thought about her, as if she was just a memory. She had gotten lost in her and Lucas' world, the one where he was around and cared for her..

Shaking her head, "Dream world" she quipped, "and I just got woke up." Well as long as she was awake she needed to do something to take her mind off of them.

Glancing across the room, her eyes fell on the closet doors. Setting her jaw, she sat up on the bed. "First things first.."


	8. Chapter 8

**Lucas faces Brooke, and things don't go the way you would think. Okay I was rushed on this one.. so if it sucks blame Meghan and Carly. I want to take the time to thank all of you who have reviewed. Kelly, Matt, Jess, MGH Thanks guys ! It really means a lot to me. **

**As always, I hope you enjoy.**

_If I look hard enough into the settin' sun_

_My love will laugh with me before the mornin' comes_

As Lucas walked up on his porch, he prepared himself for the onslaught. He spotted Brooke's Bug parked on the street. Knowing a battle lay before him he squared his shoulders and walked into the bedroom.

Sure enough, she sat on his bed with her back to him. Much like the position she was in the other day when he returned from the airport.

The realization that that had only been yesterday struck him hard. Only yesterday that he had been willing to fight for their relationship. What a difference a day made. But just not an ordinary day, he thought with a smile, a day with Peyton.

Sighing heavily, he hoped that there would be many more of those days.

Brooke, hearing his sigh, turned slightly to look over her shoulder at him. He could see that she was crying, and it tugged at his heart. He hadn't wanted this, hadn't wanted to hurt her.

But he knew the longer he lived the lie, the worse it would be. He just didn't want to hurt her any further.

Turning back away from his gaze, Brooke looked down and Lucas noticed she was holding something in her lap.

His pulse sped up, he placed the grocery bag on the floor and walked around the end of the bed. She was just sitting there holding it on her lap, looking at it as if it were poison.

Several emotions overcame him. Guilt. Embarrassment. Fear. But the strongest one was anger. "What the hell are you doing going through my stuff?" He yelled at her as she looked up at him.

"Why do you still have it?" the question was no more than a whisper but it shot straight to his heart. He knew he should not have yelled at her. The emotions brought on by seeing that black box, were not her fault.

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair making it spike up even more. "Brooke, we have been over this, I told you why I kept the box." He said with a sigh, he was so tired.

She looked down at the box in her hands, "Are you sure that is why, Lucas?"

_What a tangled web we weave_ .. he thought as he looked at her. No it wasn't why, if only he had been honest with her then. But a broken heart is a hard thing to get over, and what's worse was admitting to having one in the first place.

"Brooke, I need to tell you something" he frowned, looking down.

"How about the truth" She breathed out as she looked sadly into his eyes "Do you love me?" she asked shakily.

Sighing he avoided her gaze, "Brooke, it is not that simple. I do love you.. " he paused searching to find the right words.

Brooke looked down at the box perched carefully in her lap, and stoked her hand across the lid. "It has gotten bigger" she said with wonder as if she had just realized it.

"What?" He ground out confused, turning back to face her.

"The box, it is bigger… it is not the same one I saw……" she trailed off as she began to lift the lid off.

"Don't!" He barked as he lunged for the box.

The mixture of his outburst startling her and two pair of hands grasping at it had sent the box flying through the air, until it came to rest on it's side in the middle of the floor.

The lid had come off and the contents were scattered here and there.

He watched as a black feather drifted slowly to the ground.

"_My Angel of Death"_ he thought as he saw the feather finally come to rest on his floor. _How dark and beautiful she had looked that night. He had felt jealous watching her dance with Mouth, but he had shoved those feelings down. He had been there to try to convince Bro.._

Brooke, he jerked out of his daze. He quickly put those thoughts aside as he glanced at her. She had not noticed his momentary absence, as all of her attention was focused on the items that had fallen out of the box.

She quickly glanced over a couple of photos and letters that she had already seen when she went through his "Peyton Box" the first time. But then her gaze stopped on and item and with a sharp intake of breath, her hand flew to her chest.

He followed her stare to the blue shirt lying half spread out on the floor. He squeezed his eyes shut as the memories began to take over again. _"If I said I love you right now…."_

Brooke got up off the bed and went to stand over the shirt. Her eyes filled with tears, as she remembered watching him carry Peyton out of the school that day, wishing it had been her.

Pulling himself out of the past, he opened his eyes to look at her. She was looking so broken that it filled his heart with regret. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, with the pain evident in his clear blue eyes "Brooke" he started only to be cut off by her.

"Don't Lucas" she said as she bent down to pick up the shirt. "You Bastard" she choked out as she looked at the dark stains on the fabric.

Washing the shirt had merely turned the stains black.

"I knew it then, I just didn't want to believe it" She turned from him to look out the window.

The tears stinging her eyes as she continued "How long have you two been screwing behind my back?"

"Brooke, it is not like that, Okay? It's …" he paused searching for the words but finding that they would not come. In truth he could not explain it, well not in a way that she would want to hear.

"It's what, Lucas? Please don't try to tell me you two haven't done anything. Peyton told me yesterday that she was still in love with you, so I know this is just .."

"What!" he interrupted her

"Yeah, I know all about the two of you, Lucas. I can't believe that I .."

"Brooke" he said as he walked over to stand in front of her, "what did Peyton tell you?" His face a mixture of confusion and wonder, as he looked expectantly at her.

She knew then, "You don't really don't know, do you?" She had just known that they had plotted all of this behind her back. That Peyton and Lucas were having a great laugh at her expense. But she had been wrong, Lucas had no clue about Peyton's feelings about him.

"No, I don't .. tell me" he demanded quietly, his voice low.

"Well it seems that my ex-best friend is still hung up on you **too**!" she shook the shirt at him with emphasis.

_Peyton still has feelings for me_. A small smile touched his lips at the thought, before he quickly erased it. He needed to focus on what was happening now..

Brooke saw the smile before he hid it, he was happy that Peyton was still in love with him. _Because he is still in love with her_, she thought bitterly.

"You both are so full of crap, trust me Brooke, I wouldn't do that to you, Brooke, I love you… what bull." She stormed as she walked over and kicked the box across the floor, throwing the shirt down in the doorway of the closet.

He ran his hands through his hair again, "Brooke, I am sorry.."

"You never loved me, Lucas, Did you?" she asked as she turned to look at him.

"Of course I did.. I do" His gaze faltered with the last two words.

"But just not the way you love her" she whispered "Look at me, Lucas" she pleaded, tears fresh in her eyes.

He brought his eyes up to meet hers, he saw the pain there but saw something else, too. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Do you remember when I told you I wished it had been me?"

"Yes" he answered quickly.

"Well I didn't really mean I wished that I had gotten shot" looking down at her hands, clasped together in front of her. "I wished that you would think of me when I wasn't around, that you would call me for no reason, just to hear my voice. I wanted you to look me, just once, the way you look at her." Her gaze pleading with him as she drew in a ragged breath.

"I wanted you to love me the way you love her." She finished sadly, knowing he never would. He had given his heart to another and never gotten it back.

"Brooke, I don't know what to say.." he started

"Then don't say anything, Lucas. We both have known that it wasn't right between us for a long time. We just didn't want to admit it." She reached out and grabbed one of his hands in hers.

"Lucas, to be honest I don't think I really love you either. And I am not just saying that because of this" she waved her other hand gesturing at the items lying on the floor.

"I have been taking a look at my life lately, and I don't like what I see. I am not happy" she sighed "I think I was in love with the idea of being in love, you know? And now I realize that I don't want to be tied down to someone, I want to live my life. I want to do what I want, when I want and how I want. And when I do want a relationship, I want it to be with someone who loves me just as much as I love them. No question." She pulled his hand up to lock their fingers.

"You are a good person, Lucas. I hate that we could not make this work, but you know what they say "you don't have to force love, it just comes." She half smiled at him.

He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. Bringing his hand up to stroke her hair he asked " Are you sure you are going to be okay?"

She pulled away from him, her hands resting on his chest, his on her shoulders. "Yes, I am going to be fine" she replied with a nod of her head.

"How about you" she asked after a moment, looking at him.

"Yeah, I am good" he winked and smirked.

"Good" she half smiled "Well I am going to get out of here, I am meeting Rachel."

Sighing Lucas looked at her "Brooke, what is going on with you and Peyt….

"Ahhh" he said as if it had just sunk in "the whole fight thing with you and Peyton was because of me"

"And you are supposed to be the smart one" she quipped as she saw the shirt lying on the floor. "We called it quits"

"Brooke, you forgave me" he reasoned as he walked toward her again "Why can't you forgive her?"

"I have not forgiven either of you" she snorted as she bent over and picked it up. "I am just not going to stand in the way of true love anymore" she smiled as she threw the shirt at him.

He caught it easily and looked at her for a minute. "True Love?" he sighed.

"Yes, Lucas. You know it, she knows it, We ALL know it. So do us all a favor and stop brooding and go tell her that you love her too" she said exasperatedly as toward the door.

"Brooke" he called to her just as she reached the door. She stopped and looked around. "Thanks" he smirked.

"What would Tree Hill do without Brooke Davis" she laughed as turned back and walked out the door, not bothering to shut it on her way out.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry for the delay on an update. My life has just been a little crazy lately. Vacation, then recovering from it with too much work waiting for me when I got back, and a small trip down crazy lane. I am working on the next chapter and hope to have it up within the next couple of days. **

Again I would just like to thank those of you who took the time to review this story. It really means a lot to me. Special Thanks goes out to Meghan my MGH! for the push and the support along the way.

Thanks again. M.


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally an update. Sorry for the delay, just had a lot going on ! Again thanks so much for the reviews, you really don't have any idea how much it means to me. You guys are great ! I would list your names, but I don't want to upset anyone.. I hope that you continue to like it. I only have a couple more chapters left, so hang in there!**

_

* * *

__I see a red door and I want it painted black_

_No colors anymore I want them to turn black_

Lucas stood in the middle of the room, his head reeling from what had just taken place. The moment he had dreaded for so long had come and gone. And surprisingly enough no blood was drawn.

With a smirk, he walked over and closed the door that Brooke had left open on her way out. It was like her to have the final word and then make a grand exit.

He turned and leaned against the door. _Peyton still has feelings for me_. He was still in some form of shock over that revelation too. His heart had been trying to tell him that maybe she felt the same about him, but his head kept pushing those feelings away.

"But what do I do now?" He questioned to the empty room. With a sigh, he pulled himself off the door and looked over at the clock on his night stand. 11:13.. Peyton would be here soon and he still had a lot to do to get ready for their "lunch date".

A smile breaking on his face, he walked over to the grocery bag and picked it up off the floor.

He knew he could have things ready in about 20 minutes, but he wanted to shower before she got there. He walked in to the kitchen and turned the oven on, allowing it time to preheat while he was in the shower.

He quickly walked into the bathroom, pulling off his shirt on the way. He actually felt nervous about her coming over. As if they hadn't spent the night together.

"You didn't know then what you know now" he quipped as he drew back the shower curtain and stepped in to the tub.

* * *

Black 

Black.. that is the mood she is in, that is the color she is painting with. As she dips the paintbrush into the dark liquid, she thinks black is the color of death.

The color she is most familiar with.

So it is no surprise that she is painting over the remains of her friendship, the end of an era.. a decade long friendship, with Black paint.

Maybe Brooke was right, maybe she is selfish, because it just doesn't hurt like she thought it would. Has her heart finally shriveled and died in her chest? Has it gone black just like the rest of her world?

Closing her eyes, she can still see the image of Brooke in his arms. Shaking her head she tried to dislodge the image as she moved over to the closet doors.

She hates these doors, hates what they represent. The funny thing is that she has hated them ever since the day Brooke had strolled in and written on them. "Without my permission" she adds with a grimace. That was just like Brooke though, to do something just because she wanted to, not bothering to wonder if anyone else might have an objection.

"Bitterness doesn't become you Sawyer" she quipps as she dips the brush in to the paint and removes the excess on the sides of the drip pan.

Taking the brush in herhand she starts on her own door first, with wide strokes she watching the black paint flow over the door. Quickly covering Jake's name, she felt a pang of regret in her heart. Why couldn't he be the one? She questioned as she watched his name disappear beneath the dark liquid.

Why couldn't it be as easy as just making up your mind and saying okay HE is the one I am going to love?

For a while she thought she could, hoped that he could love enough for the both of them. That his love for her would hold them together. That it didn't matter that he didn't make her pulse race. So what that she didn't smile when she said his name. She could learn to live with the fact that she didn't crave to be near him when he wasn't around.

But it wasn't enough. In the end her traitorous heart had betrayed her. Her subconscious had spoken the words she had feared to utter out loud.

_"You said "I love you" ..."You said "I love you, Lucas" _

Hearing her cell phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts. She dropped the brush in the pan and walked over to her desk. Picking it up, she flipped it open.

**_((LUCAS Home calling))…_**

With shaking hands she shut it back. Looking at the clock on her desk it read 11:42. With a strangled laugh, she choked "Don't want to hear about why lunch isn't happening. I am surprised you came up for breath" Shethrew the phone back on the desk and walked back to the closet doors.

Shaking her head, she looked at the door almost completely covered with paint and sighed. Enough was enough, she thought with a smirk. "I screwed up" she half laughed, "time to suck it up and move on."

Sliding the brush back into the paint,she pushed the paint around the pan. Feeling the quiet finally seeping in, she glanced up at her stereo. Dropping the brush once again, she moved over to it and flipped it on.

Turning the music up, She heard the familiar sounds and immediately felt better. She felt as if her music had become almost a stranger to her. Brooke couldn't standher musicand she hadn't wanted another "your going to go deaf" lecture from her father, so she hadn't listened to it.

"But they are gone now" she snarked as she reached over and turned it up a little more. The music blared through the house, the familiar rhythm flowing through her, she turned and looked at "her" door.

Taking the brush she covered her name and immediately felt a little vindicated. "The sad part is I think I called her my best friend more out of habit than the term of affection it was supposed to be." She says out loud as the black paint began to cover Brooke's name.

How strange was it that the simple act of covering a mistake could free your soul like that.

"_You were my disease, but I am finally free of your septic infection"_ she sung out the lyrics to the song as she finished painting the door.

Laying the brush down and stepping back, she took in the sight. The paint was streaked and too light in most places, but the quick paint job was temporary. She would replace it with something better.

She just needed to figure out what that something better was.

Hearing her stomach growl in disapproval she glanced over at the clock again. 12:15 .. no wonder she was hungry.

With a grin, she thought about a cheeseburger and fries with vigor. Grabbing her keys off the desk she headed out the door. She could satisfy her belly while the paint dried and she came up with something to replace the memories.While she was out she might as well grab a gallon of ice cream and a movie, she thought as she walked toward the door, Nothing helped inspiration like ice cream.

Jogging down the stairs, she didn't hear her cell phone ringing as it lay forgotten on her desk.

* * *

**Please review, I know, I know I sound like a broken record, but I really enjoy hearing what you think! M.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay here is the next chapter and I am not happy with it at all. I am sorry for the crappy writing but hopefully the next one will be better! I appreciate you all taking the time to read. Again, thanks to all of you who review ! Trish, Meghan (my mgh), Amy, Gal, to name a few. . I hope you aren't disappointed. M.**

_I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes_

He looked over to the table where the plain cheese pizza lay, surrounded by a numerous amount of toppings sure to make anyone sick at the thought of eating them on a pizza. M&M's, Ham, Pineapple, Pickles..

And he was prepared to eat them, just to see her smile. Hell he wanted to. To see her face light up and those lips curve into a smile, he would eat every bite and ask for more.

Shaking his head, he grinned to himself. "It must be love" he muttered as he looked at the clock again. He had called her once and figured she was on her way when she didn't answer. She was always late, it seemed. One of the many things he loved about her. She was a free spirit when it came to time, she arrived when she got there and left when she wanted to.

He decided to bug her about being late, again, so he picked up the phone and called her cell phone. With every ring that went unanswered his heart began to pound louder in his chest.

His stomach began to tie in knots, and He gripped the phone tightly as her voice mail picked up:

_"Hey you know what to do, and if you don't hang up now"_

Pressing the "off" button and slamming the phone down on the counter, Lucas roughly ran his hands thru his hair. "Where in the hell is she?" he practically yelled to the empty kitchen. Looking at the clock on the microwave, he continued "She is almost an hour late"

She would have called him if she knew she was going to be this late, "Something has to be wrong" as the words left his mouth, his feet set in motion. He darted into his room and grabbed his car keys. He practically ran from the house and jumped into his car.

When he pulled up to her house, he noticed her car wasn't there. Confused he sat in his car, What was going on? Where was she? Maybe she hadn't gotten the note, his mind raced. He decided to go up to the house anyway, just to check and make sure she wasn't home.

Jogging up the steps, he could hear the music from inside the house. "If she is lost in her music, I am gonna kill her" he mumbled as he opened the front door.

"Peyt?" he called, part of him knowing there was no way she would hear him over the sound of Jack Johnson that echoed through the house.

Climbing the steps to her room two by two, he shook his head and grinned. Someone could walk in and rob the house blind and she would never know. Turning into her room, the smile slid off his face as he realized that she wasn't there.

He stood in the doorway for a few minutes, before his gaze fell on the closet doors. His eyes widened and he walked further into the room. He only half noticed the paint and brushes that lay scattered on the floor. His gaze was stuck on those doors and what she had attempted to do. His heart filled with emotion as his mind raced. He reached his hand out and touched the door, confirming that the paint was dry. "She isn't going to believe this," he grinned.

He quickly stepped back and knocked over the drip pan, "Shit" he exclaimed as he set it back up right. A small drop of paint had dripped on the carpet. He quickly looked around for something to dab on it before it dried. Spotting a paper towel on her computer desk, he grabbed at it. Roughly pulling it off the desk, he knocked over her sketch pad in the process.

"Two for Two Lucas, way to go" he muttered as he quickly went back to the stain. Shaking his head, he blotted the paint out of the carpet. He proceeded to get most of it off, only a small dark spot remained that he was sure would come out with a little carpet cleaner. He hoped. The music blaring in his ears was too much and he walked over and turned it down.

Spotting the sketch book lying on the floor, "Put it back and get the hell out of here before you burn the house down" he quipped as he bent to pick it up. He flipped it over in his hands, his intentions on closing it before he put it back.

However when he saw what she had been working on, he froze. He never got tired of seeing her drawings. Seeing her heart on paper, the things she couldn't say or do in life, she drew. She poured her soul into every line, every curve.

His breath caught, She had drawn them the night before in her room, his hand cupping her face and the caption read "It's about you." Smiling, he traced the lines of her face with his finger. Even on paper she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, ever known. His thoughts turned again to where she could be.

With a sigh, he closed the sketch book and placed it back on the desk. He had to find her.

Jogging back down the steps, he made it to the front door when he heard a noise coming from the kitchen. Turning slightly, he paused with his hand on the door knob, listening. Hearing it again, he decided to check it out. As he moved closer to the sounds, he could hear someone's muffeled voice.. no it was music. Rolling his eyes, he wondered if she had music going in every room of the house.

Pushing open the door, he almost laughed out loud at the sight before him. She was standing in the open refrigerator door, putting groceries away. Singing along with her Ipod and shaking her hips. He leaned up against the door frame and watched her.

She continued to put the groceries away, stopping to nibble on a cookie, unaware of him the whole time as she belted out a song he had never heard before.

And she was off key, he thought with a grin. She turned and put the cookie in her mouth about the time she saw him. "Guh!" she half choked as the forgotten sweet fell to the floor. "Jesus Lucas! You scared the crap outta me!" she huffed as she pulled the ear buds out. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she bent over to pick the cookie up off the floor and threw it in the trash can.

He pushed himself off the door frame and walked toward her, the grin on his face changed to a look she didn't recoginize and her stomach flipped. "Luke?" she questioned as he came around the counter to stand in front of her.

He knew she was talking to him, asking him something, but ever since she turned around his gaze had been fixed on a small piece of chocolate on her lower lip. He wondered if it was possible that her lips would taste sweeter mixed with the chocolate. He smiled as she began to back away from him. He wasn't going to be put off that easy and just followed her.

She took another step back as she saw the slight grin that came to his face, she looked down and started to say something else as her back hit the counter. Trapped, she quickly glanced back up at him.

He stopped just short of their bodies touching, he could hear her sharp intake of breath. He reached with both hands and framed her face, she looked back at him the confusion showing on her face.

Drawing her toward him, he gently licked the chocolate off her lower lip. He heard the throaty moan that escaped her and it made his heart explode. He stepped closer to her, pinning her against the counter and captured her lips under his.

TBC..


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay here we go.. this chapter is very short. I am so sorry that this has taken so long. Life has been .. well life lately and I basically just wrote myself in a corner and didn't know where to go. I am still struggling with this, but I think I am on the right path now. But let me know what you think! Thank you all so much for sticking by me during this. You are all ****so great! Thanks. M. **

* * *

_Hmm, hmm, hmm,..._

Home

That was what her lips tasted like, he wasn't sure if it was the mixture of the chocolate or the fact the he was finally kissing Peyton after all this time.

But he knew that if he had a breath left in his body the moment would have robbed it from him.

She was in his arms again.

Her hands were fluttering nervously at his sides, he could feel them like little butterflies, just floating there.

Not wanting to alarm her, he used just his lips, skimming kisses over her mouth. He felt more that heard her soft sigh as her tense body relaxed against him, as she leaned into him, he seized the opportunity to let his hands roam over her shoulders and down to the small of her back to pull her more firmly against him and felt her hands clutch at his back.

He traced the lines of her lips with his tongue seeking entrance into her mouth. When her lips parted granting him access, he greedily accepted.

And they sank into each other.

His hands were in her hair sweeping it back form her face in a gesture of urgency that had her shuddering.

His mouth left hers to roam her face and down her neck until he found the throbbing pulse at the base of her neck. He gently sucked there and her breath caught, a half cry as her fingers dug into his shoulders.

She threw her head back, as he continued to taste and taunt his way across her neck to her collar bone. Pausing slightly, he nipped on the skin of her shoulder causing another throaty moan to be ripped from her.

Frantic to feel him, to kiss him, to taste him, she lowered her head. "Luke.." she choked as she began to kiss the side of his face, licking softly on the curve of his ear before grazing her teeth on the lope.

His breath came out in a sharp hiss and a tremor shook him, he raised he head and when their eyes met, the fire that had been simmering burst into flames.

For one endless moment they held there, their breaths mixing, hearts beating against one another. She watched as his gaze dropped to her mouth, lingering for what felt like an eternity before he descended and captured her again.

Her mouth lifted, meeting his desperately. Her hands wound their way up to find his neck, and she slipped them through is hair tug on the ends.

Trying to pull him closer to feel his warmth, here was what she had searched for all this time.

Here was life.

Pulling slightly back from her, he pressed his lips against her temple. "Peyt" he whispered her name, prayer like.

She clung to him, drowning in him, no longer trusting her legs to support her. Feeling his breath ragged in her hair, sent shivers down the length of her body.

He realized in that instant that he held more love than he'd ever known, Known more passion than he had ever held.

He smiled as he drew back from her, cupping her face in his hands. "I have missed you" he simply stated as he brushed his thumb across her bottom lip.

Her face lit with joy as a sigh escaped her lips. "Missed you, too" she breathed, her mind racing to catch up with her emotions.

"We have to talk" He reached down and grabbed her hand, drawing her away from the counter. She followed wordlessly as he led her out of the kitchen.


End file.
